1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinged tracking system for attaching a door to a cabinet, and more particularly, to a hinged tracking system for a cabinet which encloses electronics used in the telecommunications industry.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various cabinet arrangements are known for enclosing electronics, for example, electronics used in the telecommunications industry, in a weather-tight manner. The known cabinets include a front door pivotally attached to the cabinet by a standard hinge. However, utilizing only a front door limits access to certain portions of the interior of the cabinet. Accordingly, because access to certain portions of the interior of the cabinet is limited, electronics within the cabinet cannot be as densely packed.
There is a need in the art for a cabinet which allows improved access to the interior of the cabinet through the front door. This would permit the interior of the cabinet to accommodate a more densely packed arrangement of electronics.